The puppet without strings
by forgottenfane
Summary: Confusion, that was probably the thing she felt. But even more confusing was the fact that she felt something. Was she even supposed to feel? Please excuse my poor skills. This idea suddenly popped in my head and I tried my best to put it in the story. English is not my first language sor please excuse possible mistakes. Thank you *bows*


Confusion, that was probably the thing she felt. But even more confusing was the fact that she felt something. Was she even supposed to feel?

But still, even hidden in shape of his hat, she could still hear Hirato´s thoughts, feel his presence and all those things created a huge turmoil in her. At night, when the hat was discarded on the shelf in Hirato´s cabin she let herself materialize and for long hours watched his sleeping form and waited for every little movement in his face. Tremble of his lashes, soft intake of breath, little sigh, anything and everything.

Floating above his body, she lightly touched Hirato´s chest. Something is wrong, something changed inside her and it´s scaring her.

* * *

"Come, girls!" Master was calling them. She materialized together with her sisters and waited for his commands. "Find Tsukumo."

Each banshee headed in another direction, guided with their Master´s will. All of them, except one. Hirato didn´t feel any change, he was commanding them with usual ease from the back of his mind. But when they returned with location of his subordinate and shaped back to the form of his top hat, something was wrong.

Now with Tsukumo back aboard, Hirato could deal with this problem. Knowing only one person who were familiar with banshees, he contacted his opposite from First ship and left for the cafe where they were supposed to meet.

The tall, red haired man was examining his surrounding with usual disinterest. "I am rather surprised, Second ship Captain Hirato. Did you change your mind about my offer? " Tsukitachi were genuinely surprised when Hirato invited him. He was already used for usual answer on his suggestion to go out together, but now it was Hirato who contacted him.

"Tsukitachi, I would appreciate your opinion on something." Hirato made sure he has First Ship captain´s full attention. "One of my banshees didn´t return."

"Eh?" In other circumstances Tsukitachi´s reaction would be priceless. He was staring at Hirato with wide eyes and mouth slightly agap.

"One of my banshees didn´t return!" Hirato repeated and as to prove his point lifted his top hat from near stool and showed it to Tsukitachi. The usual ribbon which adorned the base of the hat was missing.

* * *

She was floating through the ventilation of the ship like ghost. But it was her decision which haunted her. She defied her master and ignored his calling back. When she saw how gently and carefully Hirato lifted young fighter in his arms, she felt sudden urge to disappear. And before she realized it herself, she was already cutting through the air at breakneck speed.

Now, when consequences of her decision downed on her, she returned back to the ship and hid in ventilation. "What should I do? I was happier without my own consciousness." Her chest felt heavy and hurt constantly from the moment she witnessed Tsukumo´s retrieval.

"I need to return to my Master and accept my punishment." With a new determination she slid through narrow tunnels and let her body guide itself back in direction of her Master.

* * *

"Well, it could be worse. You could have a hole in the middle of your hat." Tsukitachi was fairly amused with Hirato´s clouded expression. As expected, consultation with First ship captain was useless.

"It could be serious matter though. If you lost control over your banshee, than she could encountered some problem. You should contact leaders, Hirato." Tsukitachi´s eyes twinkled in amusement. "I will accompany you, don´t worry. I will use every opportunity to see you get scolded." And with last remark, Tsukitachi left.

Alone it the middle of the night, Hirato decided to take a little walk to compose his thoughts. He was wandering in the near forest when he felt familiar movement in cold night air.

With head bowed down, his lost banshee was floating in front of him. "So, you returned."

She raised her head, made eye contact with Hirato and answered with her inner voice. "I am very sorry, Master. I know that for my action is no excuse. I am ready to accept any kind of punishment. "

Now it was Hirato´s turn to be confused. How was possible that banshee answered, expressed regret and asked for punishment? They were tools of their master, puppets without will. So how is this possible?

"I am very sorry. I don´t mean to use this as a pretext but I am afraid that there is something wrong with me, Master. " Seeing Hirato´s expression, she decided to confess everything. "I started to feel something."

She lowered her head and waited for his verdict. But Hirato didn´t answer. Raising her head again she tried to read his mind. Hirato was watching her quietly, lost in his thoughts. He could notice the change in her face, she lost the clon-like features of her sisters. He could still see his reflection in her eyes, but they were watching him, not staring without expression.

"And what is it that you feel?" Hirato finally asked.

"I don´t know what it is, but there is something in my chest that hurts and yet it´s warm and nice. Something, that makes me wonder if there is something troubling you, if I can help you and protect you. Something, that confuses me greatly."

Still lost in thoughts, Hirato didn´t notice the creature which emerged from the bushes and leapt in their direction – Valga.

In the nick of time he summoned his cane and prepared for defense. The Valga roared wildly when Vakuum hit it´s core and circled Hirato in search of an opening. On it´ s back appeared monstrous tentacles and from all direction launched on the opponent. Hirato managed to fend every attempt to break his defense, but still, Valga was trying again and again.

She was watching the fight and felt something new, it was worry. Worry for Hirato. The emotion bubbling in her chest started to spread to her throath and out, out of her mouth. The air was filled with unhuman scream and Valga stoped it´s motions. Small eyes filled with fear were watching the screaming figure and suddenly the Valga´s body exploded in large cloud of dust and the scream ceased.

Hirato was still standing in his postion, hands rised to summon another Vakkum. In shock he saw her collapse on the ground and ran to her.

She was breathing heavily, grasping her throath and shaking uncontrollably. Hirato lifted her from the ground and held her face in his palms.

"Master..." To her surprise the sound was audible.

"Master." She repeated his name and paused. "Could you please tell me what it is that I feel?"

Reaching for her hand, Hirato smiled softly and stroked her fingers. "I think it´s called love."


End file.
